


Язык без костей

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve is a little shit, this is just dirty talk no actual action sorry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: – Баки, – рассеянно интересуется Стив, – а каково это, быть с парнем?Мы все в курсе, что Баки тот еще засранец, так что он, разумеется, еще и показывает. Самую малость.Переведено с разрешения автора.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Talker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745134) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



В их квартире тихо.  
Стив сидит на диване с книгой и под одеялом, пытаясь сохранить тепло, пока Баки готовит обед. Стив помечает прочитанное (все равно голова не тем занята) и откладывает книгу на кофейный столик.  
– Баки, – рассеянно интересуется он, – а каково это, быть с парнем?  
У раковины Баки застывает над недочищенной картофелиной и, повернувшись, уставляется на Стива. Тот все еще невинно сидит на диване, как будто только что осведомлялся о погоде. И чувствует, как Баки сверлит его взглядом.  
– На кой черт тебе это знать? – фыркает Баки.  
Стив смотрит в ответ и пожимает тощими плечами.  
– Просто любопытно, – говорит он.  
– Любопытно, – повторяет Баки, качая головой. – Конечно.  
– Я не в насмешку, Бак, – извиняется Стив, понимая, как грубо это прозвучало. – Прости. Только я подумал – ты же всегда рассказываешь о девчонках, с которыми гуляешь?  
– Это дань человечности, Стив, – шутливо отзывается Баки, обида пропадает из голоса. Стив знает, как он любит грязные разговорчики о девчонках. – Хоть послушаешь, раз уж получить не можешь – а мне не жаль поделиться, – ухмыляется он.  
– Тогда почему ты никогда не рассказываешь о парнях? – спрашивает Стив. – Тебе наверняка и про них болтать нравится?  
– Да, Стив, – вздыхает Баки. Он закатывает глаза на упорные расспросы Стива, решив, видимо, что тот, как обычно, ведет себя как мелкий говнюк. – Но не думаю, что ты хочешь о них слушать.  
Довольно долго Стив молчит; достаточно долго, чтобы Баки взял картошку и снова принялся скрести.  
Стив задерживает дыхание.  
– А что, если хочу? – спрашивает он.  
– Черт возьми! – ругается Баки, когда нож соскальзывает и чиркает по пальцу. Он бросает картофелину и сует большой палец в рот.  
Он разворачивается, чтобы впериться в Стива, но когда взгляды встречаются, удивление уже проходит. Баки смотрит на Стива с легким раздражением, будто не знает, что с ним делать.  
Не то чтобы они не обсуждали, что Баки поглядывает в обе стороны – хотя, в общем, да. Стив уже давно знает, но ни разу об этом не задумывался. Разумеется, Баки иногда отпускает рискованные шуточки, а Стив привычно указывает ему на тех самых парней в своей школе искусств, но. Но – что?  
Да нет никаких «но». Стиву любопытно, и куда сильнее, чем Баки стоит знать.  
– Я имею в виду, – говорит Стив, чувствуя себя законченным засранцем, – я был бы рад услышать, что ты счастлив, Бак. Ты мне рассказываешь о девчонках, когда гуляешь с ними. А парни? Они тоже делают тебя счастливым, да?  
На всякий случай он еще и неловко скалится.  
– Да, мелкий ты придурок, – смеется Баки и, взяв кухонную тряпку, запускает ею в Стива. – Они делают меня счастливым – по-своему, знаешь ли. Это не то что свидание с девушкой.  
– Потому что парни всегда дают в конце вечера? – сухо предполагает Стив.  
– Не всегда, – говорит Баки.  
Он опирается на кухонный стол, уставившись в потолок, точно спрашивает небеса, какого черта творится сегодня со Стивом. Стив глотает ухмылку.  
– А что происходит, когда дают? – спрашивает он.  
Баки опускает голову и смотрит на него.  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь слушать такое? – он качает головой. – Господи, Стив, иногда я не понимаю, что у тебя в голове.  
– Много всего, – отвечает Стив таким тоном, который заставляет Баки улыбнуться. Тот наконец выходит из кухни в гостиную и, опершись на диван, смотрит на Стива.  
– Это совсем не как с дамочкой, будь уверен, – ухмыляется он. И понижает голос, взглянув Стиву в глаза. – В чем-то даже лучше – но не во всем.  
– Целоваться лучше? – шепчет Стив.  
Серые глаза Баки сужаются.  
– Зависит от того, кто целует, – говорит он, наклонив голову, а потом отталкивается от дивана. – В смысле, с закрытыми глазами ни за что не поймешь, кого целуешь, но кое-что все-таки есть. У девушки всегда привкус помады, она мягче. У парней губы слегка обветрены. Да и щетина – иногда царапает приятно, а иногда как наждачная бумага, и все горит. Хотя и это порой здорово.  
Баки сглатывает. Он обходит спинку дивана, ведя по ней рукой.  
Стив следит за ним взглядом, пока он садится на подлокотник.  
– Ну, знаешь, когда целуешь дамочку и она…  
Стив фыркает.  
– Тебе чертовски хорошо известно, что не знаю.  
– ...вся прямо… проклятье, – вырывается у Баки. – Мы найдем тебе девчонку, богом клянусь, какой из меня друг…  
– Продолжай, – торопит его Стив. – Ты что-то о щетине говорил.  
Баки закатывает глаза и смеется.  
– Ага. Но тут все сложно, не знаю, как объяснить. Может быть просто рай земной, а можно и поцарапать себе сам знаешь что.  
У Стива сжимается желудок.  
– Вот куда обычно приводят поцелуи? – спрашивает он не дыша.  
– Да нет, – поводит плечами Баки. – Некоторым парням хочется просто пообниматься. Кое-кто даже не целуется никогда. Хотят только перепихнуться по-быстрому.  
Он снова пожимает плечами.  
– А ты чего хочешь? – спрашивает Стив.  
Баки неловко хихикает.  
– Ничего, что могу получить, – невесело шутит он. – Но мне хватает… хватает и прикосновений.  
– Каких прикосновений? – допытывается Стив.  
Баки выглядит слегка беспокойно, но по крайней мере воспринимает вопрос всерьез.  
– Ну, – рассуждает он, – парни мягче, чем ты думаешь – за исключением костлявых мелких засранцев, – и он, к огорчению Стива, смеется, – и иногда мы просто... Трогаем друг друга. Вторая база, что-то вроде этого. У некоторых парней сиськи чувствительнее, чем у девчонок – помнишь, что я рассказывал тебе про соски?  
– Угу, – мычит Стив.  
– Можно, – Баки сглатывает, – можно пощипывать их, или сосать, если вы где-нибудь, где можно снять с него рубашку.  
– И если вы там оказываетесь?.. – спрашивает Стив.  
– То и за штанами дело не станет, – ухмыляется Баки. – Соски могут быть твердыми, но это не каждому нравится. Хотя их все равно приятно трогать, – задумчиво произносит он, на секунду опуская веки. – А если у него классная задница, всегда можно поиграться с ней, это наверняка сведёт его с ума.  
Стив делает глубокий вдох. Он не знает, когда Баки успел так понизить голос и когда его самого повело на звук, или когда под одеялом стало смущающе жарко.  
– Что дальше? – спрашивает он как можно тише, чтобы не разрушить чары. Ничего не получается, и Баки косится на него.  
– Ты в курсе, – ворчит он. – Или можешь догадаться. Ты парень, ты знаешь, что обычно бывает дальше, даже если дело происходит с твоей собственной рукой.  
– Баки, – одергивает его Стив. – Говнюк.  
– Что? – смеется тот. – Невелика разница, если участвуют два, ну знаешь… – он взмахивает рукой.  
– Члена? – сухо спрашивает Стив, когда Баки отказывается развивать эту тему. – Палки? Конца? Хуя?  
– Господи, Стив, – говорит Баки, – ну и грязный же у тебя рот.  
– Вымоешь его с мылом попозже, – отвечает Стив с вызовом. – Ну давай, в чем разница, когда хуев два.  
– Ну-у-у… – тянет Баки. – Зависит от того, чего тебе хочется. Трахаться по-разному можно.  
– А тебе как нравится? – рассеянно спрашивает Стив.  
И начинает краснеть, потому что не собирался этого произносить, но Баки слишком задумался, чтобы заметить.  
– Есть кое-что, – говорит он. – Можно дать лежа, можно стоя, перегнуться через что-нибудь – неважно. Если парень мелкий, я бы посадил его к себе на колени. Боже, это… ты себе не представляешь, это совсем не то что трахать девочку. Но… мое любимое? Сосать.  
Баки посвистывает сквозь зубы.  
– Так что да, я тот еще хуесос, – он грубовато смеется.  
– Такого с дамочкой не провернешь, – бормочет Стив.  
– Не-а, – не спорит Баки.  
– А как ты это делаешь? – Стив немного наклоняется вперед.  
– Обычно стоя на коленях, – отвечает Баки.  
Стив глотает стон.  
– Прислоняю его к стене – как-то устраивались в переулке, когда приспичило, – и расстегиваю штаны. Вытряхиваю из белья, и – вот это самый смак – вытаскиваю его член.  
Стив моментально рисует в голове образ: Баки на коленях в переулке, глаза раскрыты широко, как сейчас, – и на этот раз не отгоняет наваждение.  
– Если я был хорош, к этому моменту парень уже на взводе, задыхается и сдерживает стоны. Может, даже умоляет к нему прикоснуться, – Баки переводит дыхание. – И член у него, господи Иисусе, прекрасный. Твердый как камень, налитой до красноты, может, и влажный слегка, как бывает, когда заведешься до одури, ну ты знаешь...

Взгляд у Баки затуманен, и Стив знает, что должен помалкивать, позволяя ему продолжать. Но, господи боже, он не уверен, сумеет ли.  
– А потом я возьму его в рот, – одними губами произносит Баки. – Как можно быстрее, если я в настроении повыделываться. Потому что только глянь вниз, и увидишь, как я забираю член прямо до самой глотки. От такого вида сложно не кончить в ту же минуту. Так я хорош, – ухмыляется он.  
Стив бы пихнул его еще раз: «Ну да, конечно», – но ведь тогда Баки мог бы замолчать.  
– А потом, если мне захотелось бы поставить парня на место – если бы он вдруг взялся что-то мне доказывать, – я просто…  
Баки замолкает и сует большой палец в рот. Ранка от ножа все еще кровоточит. Стив смотрит, как нежные розовые губы Баки посасывают подушечку и выпускают, причмокнув.  
– А потом, – продолжает Баки, еще сильнее понизив голос, – я бы спросил: «Так хорошо?»  
– Да, – выдыхает Стив.  
– Но как только он соберется ответить – Стив, тебе это точно понравится, – я подамся вперед, и обхвачу его член губами, и начну сосать головку как можно сильнее, так что его хватит только на стон.  
Баки двигается на подлокотнике дивана, и Стив беспокоится, как бы он не остановился, но Баки только ерзает на месте. Стив пытается не толкнуть бедрами вверх, сдерживаясь – если он пошевелится, Баки заметит, как он возбужден.  
– Ну так я сосу его член, – продолжает Баки, – и если он раздет, кладу ладони на его маленькую круглую задницу, может, тискаю ее слегка. Придерживаю его за бедра, чтобы не трахал меня в рот слишком сильно. Если, конечно, мне не хочется пожестче.  
– А тебе обычно хочется? – бормочет Стив.  
– Если найду правильного парня, – отвечает Баки. – Ты должен доверять тому, с кем хочешь пожестче. Ты… ты можешь со мной пожестче, если хочешь. Только скажи. И если так… Я дам тебе трахнуть меня в глотку, дам почувствовать, как сглатываю вокруг тебя, давясь. Заведу тебя до предела, пока не потечешь, не начнешь задыхаться и умолять. Подразню пальцем твою дырку, приласкаю то нежное местечко у тебя под яйцами, пока твоя смазка течет мне в рот.  
Баки поднимает на Стива задумчивый взгляд.  
– Может быть, она капнет мне на губы, на подбородок. Представь, Стиви, как я смотрю на тебя, пока сосу твой член, твоя смазка течёт по моему подбородку и ты, не удержавшись, хватаешь меня за волосы.  
О да, Стив представляет.  
Дыхание у Баки сбивается, когда он продолжает:  
– О боже, Стив, у меня бы так стоял, но… ты знаешь, каково это, почти кончить? Когда ты так близко, так до чертиков близко, и не думаешь, что мог бы остановиться, даже если небеса разверзнутся? Когда кто-то перед тобой вот так, это чертовски красиво. Так что я продолжаю сосать, поглаживаю одной рукой, дразню другой, беру все, что могу, потому что когда ты так близко и чувствуешь, как твой член упирается мне в горло, горячее, мокрое и раскрытое под тебя, ты стонешь мое имя…  
– Господи, Баки, – стонет Стив.  
– Да, да, Стив, вот так – и именно так ты и кончаешь. И… и… – Баки с трудом продолжает. – И может быть, стонешь снова, сладко и еле слышно, только для меня. Или хнычешь, как маленький, потому что ты такой и есть. Или даже кричишь.  
– Баки…  
– Т-ш-ш-ш, Стив, – говорит Баки, – это лучший момент: ты кончаешь мне прямо в рот, и я принимаю все. Глотаю все что есть, ощущая твой вкус на языке, немного солоноватый.  
Баки делает дрожащий вдох.  
Он смотрит на Стива. Стив покраснел с головы до пят и знает это, но нисколько не смущён. Он встречает взгляд Баки, глядит в ответ так же отчаянно.  
Они задыхаются оба, хотя говорил только Баки. Единственное, что слышит Стив в их тихой квартирке, – это стук собственного сердца и то, как они оба тяжело дышат.  
Стив замечает, что Баки возбужден. Он стягивает одеяло с коленей, так что Баки его тоже видит.  
– Ну так, – прочищает горло Баки, – вот каково быть с парнем.  
Стив смотрит прямо на него, вызывающе вздергивает бровь и говорит:  
– Ясно. Покажешь?


End file.
